redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Poems
I suppose most people like poems. I decided to start this article to let all people add some poetry about Redwall whenever they want. It is recommended to sign your name after each poem you do if you want credit for them. Redwall acrostic Red stone makes this abbey Every season since Martin's time it has standed During the harvest, the planting and the swimming in the pond. When will Redwall come to an end? Not anytime soon. All comes to an end, but little stays around for as long as Redwall has so far. Little Dibbuns skip bed and showers when they can, unlike abbotts, abbesses and recorders. Large badgers are friends of the old Redwall Abbey Ivanovsson 23:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sometimes Redwall (a version of Sometimes me, but about Redwall) Sometimes I'm sturdy as a mountain. Sometimes I'm weak in certain spots as air. Sometimes I'm beautiful as a rain forest. Sometimes I'm ugly as Kotir. Sometimes I'm populated as London. Sometimes I'm abandoned as Atlantis. But all the time I'm Redwall, just that! Ivanovsson 23:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) A Seagoing Ballad Oooooohhhh, I know a ship with the laziest crew That ever did sail on the seas, Her bowsprit is busted, her riggin' is knotted, Her boards are all mossy, like trees. Her sails were of purple, an' green, blue, and red, Her deckrails were made out of bones, An' since all 'er crew were so dreadfully slack, They called her the ol' No-Job Jones! I'll faaaaaaace.... Battles 'n Shipwrecks n' Thunder n' Lightnin' An' cold winter snow winds that moan, But, oh, lackaday, jus' keep me away From that 'orrible ship No-Job Jones! The Cap's so lazy 'e slumps in his bed, All day from the dawn til' the night; Some days he won't even get up for a meal, For 'is jaws are too tired to bite; An' the mates always snoring, the tiller forgotten, The ship driftin' off who-knows-where; An' the lookout won't look, and the cooky won't cook; Ain't none of 'em got any care!" I'll faaaaaaace.... Battles 'n Shipwrecks n' Thunder n' Lightnin' An' cold winter snow winds that moan, But, oh, lackaday, jus' keep me away From that 'orrible ship No-Job Jones! One day the ol' ship ran afoul of another, A pirate rig called Jamboree, 'Er cap'n was shoutin' "How dare you ol' ragbags To ram me, the king of the sea?" An' 'e sent all his crew to board the ol' Jones, To teach 'em a lesson that day; They charged at the lazy ol' bums of a crew, Preparing their foebeasts to slay. I'll faaaaaaace.... Battles 'n Shipwrecks n' Thunder n' Lightnin' An' cold winter snow winds that moan, But, oh, lackaday, jus' keep me away From that 'orrible ship No-Job Jones! Well, the Jamboree's Crew never stood any chance; Five tripped on the moss-covered boards, An' a dozen got tangled in that snarled-up riggin', Suspended high off o' the floor, Eight of 'em slipped off the old broken bowsprit; The rest stubbed their paws on the bones; An' they all fled away; to this day, they all say, Keep away from the ol' No-Job Jones! I'll faaaaaaace.... Battles 'n Shipwrecks n' Thunder n' Lightnin' An' cold winter snow winds that moan, But, oh, lackaday, jus' keep me away From that 'orrible ship No-Job Jones! From that 'orrible, terrible, awful, unbearable, Nasty ol' ship No-Job Jones! From "''Gingiverian''" by ScottyBlue Martin the Warrior :A young boy forced to serve a lord. '' :''This Mouse of the North fought the Stoat for his sword. '' :''While gaining new friends and also new foes. '' :''As this young mouse fought his bloodrath arose. '' :''Journeying south, he wandered far. '' :''To the mountain Lord, who gave him a star. '' :''The warrior saved the woodlanders all. '' :''The wicked cat queen, by his sword, did she fall. '' :''Now for his life, the battle became. '' :''They needed him there to help and sustain. '' :''He did heal but at a cost, the memories of his past were lost. '' :''He traveled north to find his shore. '' :''Recalling all the times before. '' :''Within the thousand grains of sand. '' :''Was that awful, barren land. '' :''He heard the tale. He knew the end. '' :''To them, a promise would he send. :That all was well, their vows made good. '' :''To rest in peace, just as they should. '' :''His story told. Told with a vow. '' :''Martin the warrior would he be now. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Matthias :Still a young boy, but with warrior’s eyes. '' :''A fighter they’d see when the need would arise. '' :''True to his code, and true to his rhyme. '' :''He was their hero, for it was his time. '' :''Fighting for life, he strove to restore. '' :''His great abbey to peace, and plenty once more. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mossflower wood :Leaves rustling in a gentle breeze. '' :''Sun filtering through the branches high above my head. '' :''The song of the birds ringing in my ears. '' :''Sweet smelling herbs growing around me. '' :''Trees tower over me. '' :''Through countless storms and hardships they’ve endured. '' :''This is Mossflower Wood. '' Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Red Stone :''The great redstone walls. '' :''The blocks smooth to my touch. '' :''Towering high above my head as they reach into the sky. '' :''I see myself sitting with my back to the structure. '' :''Breathing in the crisp, cool Mossflower air. '' :''I hear laughter all around me. '' :''I see our abbey defenders. '' :''Standing straight and true. '' :''Fearless as always. '' :''I take a deep breath as my eyes close. '' :''Slumber almost upon me. '' :''Three words escape my lips as I drift away on the cool summer breeze. '' :''Redwall. '' :''My home. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The River Moss :I walk along the edge of the river. Slipping effortlessly into the crystal waters. '' :''The breath driven from me by the chill. '' :''I resurface, gulping in fresh air to dive again. '' :''Bubbles escaping my lips as I gape at the beauty around me. '' :''Soft sands under my feet. '' :''Swirling, eddying, water. '' :''Smooth stones, worn down by time. '' :''That is the River Moss. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Who am I :I was sculpted by the heavens. '' :''Then sent here from above. '' :''My steel glistening in the moon’s light. '' :''This keen edge slicing through death. '' :''Causing devastation and bloodshed. '' :''Love and mercy lost to my blade. '' :''Held to the warriors code I protect against evil. :I am the sword of Martin. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Redwall :::It rests in Mossflower wood :::where Kotir once stood. :::For all creatures to behold :::a fortress stands for seasons untold. :::from its sandstone walls colored in red, :::to the bell tower high over head. :::Redwall is known for harmony and peace, :::their hospitality and wonderful feasts. :::Though many have tried to conqure Redwall, :::and steal its tapastry from the Great Hall :::warriors have risen up when needed :::until the enemy is finally defeated. :::Matthias, Mariel, Triss, and Dannflor :::have done this, and so many more. :::From it's Abbots and Abbesses, recorders and cooks :::I won't tell it all incase you read the books. --Mariel of Redwall 17:10, 5 November 2008 (UTC) (it's not my best, but hey) These eyes (Note, this is sad) :::These eyes have seen a lot of pain, :::Sorrow mourning and destruction :::I'm surprised I have stayed sane :::For now I am a dormant eruption :::I have seen comrades :::there very existence taken :::For their deaths I sing a sad senerade :::for inside I am violently shaken :::these eyes have seen :::the dark scars of war :::the nightmares so keen :::my eyes grow sore :::I have cried :::Many sad tears :::'for my mates mates who have died :::over the years :::For of my life I choose to rhyme :::I think and dread :::of those who have vanished o'er time :::their faces locked in my head :::These eyes '' :::''now tough and hard :::have seen through those lies :::and scarce let down their gaurd :::I pray for the day :::my eyes forbear to shine :::for in death I will say :::but two lines :::"my eyes, these eyes, are now to a rest. Forgiven the sin they have seen." Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:52, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Summer of the Scourge Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :"His lust for battle, the power he sought. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. '' :''Against this force of doom they fought. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. '' :''A hunger for blood consumed his soul. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. '' :''Into their hearts he bore a hole. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. ::No warrior to defend them now. '' :''No brave ones to be found. '' :''To find a hero, they new not how. '' :''One, who was strong and sound. '' ::''But soon they saw an orphaned son. '' :::''Standing taller than the rest. '' :''Unto the battle, would he run. '' :''While fighting to his best. :The warriot told of in the rhyme. '' :''In code they found his name. '' :''I-am that is, it was his time. '' :''Still Matthias all the same." Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hidden for Him Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :From mountains far. '' :''Forged by a Lord. '' :''A shining star. '' :''A hidden sword. :From blows you've delt. '' :''And foes you've slain. '' :''Secrete thy belt. '' :''With shield its lain. :And now the last. '' :''In cave concealed. '' :''A guardian past. '' :''Thy warrior's shield. :In Vane of Weather and Tomb of Stone. '' :''Hide up thy treasures for him alone. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) The Armory Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :"The breastplate made for a friend but worn by thee. :'' Symbolising strength and dignity.'' :'' A shirt of protection that no sword can get past.'' :'' For hundreds of years they shall see it last.:: Where them with pride.'' :'' But keep it in stride.'' :'' For to these you owe your life."'' Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora Taken from Lenora Longtail :"From rising suns. To fading stars. '' :''A new day has begun. '' :''But, no good shall come of this. '' :''Nay, not till it's done. '' :''Hearts will cry. :And tears will burn. :Even to the last. :Good friends shall die. :Though tide will turn. :You'll now learn of her past." Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hunted Hunter :Heart pounding, paws thumping :Leaves sounding out :A whistle of air, body slumping :Dead without a doubt :Teeth bared in frustration :Failed in its mission :Struck too hard :Too fast :Merciful in its regard :Not dead, still alive :Blood running :The woodlander survives :By his cunning :Lives to seek revenge :To the one who had given :A taste of death :Heart pounding, paws thumping :Woodlands silent :A whistle of air, body jumping :In remembrance of violent :Deeds, atrocities committed :Like lightning, blade flash :Neck slitted '' :''Blood arcing in a wide splash :Eyes, clouding up in memory Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 01:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Herbal Remedies :To help old beasts when their bones creak :Prickly bark, comfrey, burdock you must seek :For the chills and aches of head :Hemlock, beetroot, then lie in bed :If the stomach of the ailing will not rest :Chew some lavender then digest :Wounds of war which will pain :Horehound, yarrow, and plantain :While rest, come not sleep :Valerian, chamomile slowly seep '' :''When its hot and you have to sprint :Drink cold tea, with hint of mint Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 21:07, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Salamandastron :When the earth was young :And the mountain formed :Fire had sprung :The mountain it transformed :Million of seasons add to its past :Millions more seasons it will last :When the fire was gone, it was void :Then came a badger and some hares :A fortress and a home, it was employed :Salamandastron, they would call it theirs :Over time, their numbers swelled :Fighting off ruthless evils :Protecting the country they were compelled :Vermin conquerers were in upheaval :Then an abbey was built :Redwall was its name :Founded by a warrior, to the hilt :Allied to each other, both the same :Stories exaggerated, lies told :Redwall and Salamandastron :Riches beyond measure they hold :To greed, vermin had succumb :Salamandastron, many times it was sought :Vermin leaders all sneering :Death the Long Patrol had wrought :Vermin now fearing :The hares of the Long Patrol :The berserk badgers from :The mountain of Salamandastron Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 22:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Bloodwrath :Eyes red :Teeth in a snarl :Bloody haze :Paws clenching, gnarled :The idea of delay :Your enemy's head on a platter :One lifetime, one season, or one day :Time does not matter :Whether an army or one :Death shall be your companion :Stampeding through ranks or woodland :Or crossing an abyss of a canyon :Living for that one moment :When you have your mortal foe :In front of you, snarling or begging :Honeyed lies will not cover what you know :The sound of bones cracking :Hide splitting :Weapon whistling :Paws working with savage delight :Finally when your enemy :Is on knees begging for mercy :Don't hesitate, remember the atrocities :Dishonorable scum who beg for life, after taking many others :End your foe's life quick :A mercy killing no less :Doing it slow will make it no better :The bloodwrath demands nothing else Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 01:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Cellar Ballads :Ohhhhh, what I wouldn't do :To wet my lips, with that good ole drink :Nutty, brown, and delicious :October Aaaaaaaaale :I'd hack a rat, split a stoat :Wack a weasel and turn him into a coat :For goooooood ooooold ciderrrrrr :Strangle a mole and mince a sparrow :Shoot ten foxes with an arrow :Fight a dragon with my trusty flagon :Full of nuhuhuhuhut brooooowwwwnnnn beeeeeheeeeeyer :Save my ma and the bread :Shake a stoat in a tizz :And throw him overhead :Dandelion fizzzzzzz :Oh if I feel sick or pale :What makes my eyes shine? :Some good October Ale :And sweet elderberry wine Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 01:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora's Song of the Seasons Taken from Lenora Longtail :Such a lovely spring mornin. :The birds singin sweet. :The hills are adorned. :With flowers so neat. :In the fall dancin round :Oh, the trumpets they'll sound. :They shall sing to the sun. :And laugh in the snow. :Though I am but one. :To Redwall I go. '' :''Yes, to Redwall I go. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Fight for Life :The air contains danger :The senses surrounded :Every enemy a stranger :The alarm sounded :A whirl, a whistle, a twang of bow :Death is coming, beasts laid low :The yelling, the screaming :All in pain :War is oh so deadly :Is it in vain? :Goodbeasts badbeasts :All have life :Yet taken so easily :With a swish of a knife :The sounds of war '' :''Drowns out peace :The life before :Shall be ceased :Killing is not easy :To take a life :Vibrant and alive :Kill not to survive :But kill, so to end the strife Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! Redwall Abbey :Golden rays glowin, :Red rock vibrant and strong, :Peacful creatures a singin, :Their voices, a unified throng, :Food, games, laughter, and fun, :Oh, that's the Abbey life, :The red walls, basking, in the sun, :For now, there is no strife, :But not all times are good, you see, :There are the days of war, :Many do suffer, not just me, :Some's day's of life, no more, :But ne'r will we see Redwall fall, :Nay, it shall stand forever, :For Redwall Abbey's a home for all, :Will they give in? Never! Charie Swordmaid Talk! 05:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Rulers of Redwall (This isn't the best poem, but I try) :Redwall is ruled by an Abbot :Or perhaps it's ruled by an Abbess :Either, they wear a long habit :Same as every Redwaller :A habit of dark brown-green :It began with a mouse and her kin :Her name was Abbess Germaine :A founder along with Martin Thurrn the Ranger Moving On :There is a voice, that has no name '' :''It comes with evening or behind the rain '' :''I have no time now to stop and explain '' :''I just keep moving, 'cause it helps to ease the pain :The night has music, that calls to me '' :''across the canyons of an endless sea '' :''I have no time now, to stop and explain '' :''I just keep moving, cause it helps to ease the pain Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 03:29, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Shorebeast and Shark :Oh did I ever tell yer, :Bout the shorebeast 'n' the shark? :Tis a tale of woe 'n' sorrow, :Of one night in the dark, :On me ship there was a shorebeast, :Afraid great of the sea, :The winds was rising proper, :But the queen, oh still was she, :Now this shorebeast were a coward, :N' hid in his cabin long, :He barred us all from entering :I wondered what was wrong, :Then lo! From the millpond water, :Came a mighty shark, :For dinner he wanted the shipdeck, :For pudden he wanted the mast, :Now the cap'n yells a warnining, :He cries 'All paws on deck!' :But the shorebeast, he was crying, :He came out a nervous wreck, :Then he started weeping, :About how life wasn't fair, :The shark reached out the water, :Patted him and said 'There, there', :The shorebeast he ran screamining, :And the shark he laughed aloud, :And the crew was laughing with him, :At the shorebeast run aground Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 22:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Poem for Boar the Fighter by Martinfangirl556 :In his last dream, he walked alone :A vision that only he would know :It told of death, destruction, and pain :Lord of all, he would be slain. :Salamandastron is a mysterious place :The catacombs, tunnels, and ancient badger's graves :The perilous fighting Long Patrol :Undefeated, they win the whole. :The ancient badger script gave this Lord a note :No one knows by whom it was wrote :It brought a very disturbing tale :Boar the Fighter's spirit was about to set sail. :Nobeast knew it but Boar the Fighter :Son of Lord Brocktree, nobeast was mightier :Yet that last night with all his friends :He broke the news about his bitter end. :Martin, Gonff, and Boar the Fighter :Went to slay the awful vermin blighters :Boar himself indeed was slain :By a mass of vermin, he went down in pain. :So he went through his suffering alone :He died like a hero, a great true one :He gave all that he could give :Gave his life so Martin and his friends would live. :He went down to a seaside grave, :that brave warrior, his life he gave :The very bravest warrior :Son of Lord Brocktree, the heroic Boar. Marching Song for a Vermin Queen By Balfour the Wiley This poem is not very well written and will not make all that much sense if you are not have not read the Redwall Wikia Pass a Long. This was written by Saltatrix on the way to Mossflower. Hail to The Mistress of Destiny, True daughter of Vulpez, the Cunning For your victory, we are running, To Mossflower, lest we be Out-sped by the corsairs, The vile scum of salty airs. Those pirates who of a badger were afraid. Onward, to conquest, the courageous vixen cried. At the tips of our blades, our enemies died. In malignant heaps they were laid. We slew each lowly beast, otters and mice. For the sake of Esmeralda, the thrice Victorious and never betrayed. The Long Patrol :Sometimes I sit,straight back and all, :And think about leaving Redwall, :And travel along the snake of blue, :To find brave hares, noble and true. '' :''They would be as fast as a gale, :And be able to follow a trail, :Patrol hares, so swift and tall, :Great commanders, warriors all! :Then after we'd have some food and drink, :And hear some medals go clinketty-clink, :They'd rise and march away, :And call, "Come join us someday!" This poem was taken from the poems of Mauran Axestripe. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Taggerung! :Swift and silent as a breeze, :Always careful not to sneeze, :Taggerung! :Oh Taggerung, none can best thee, :Even those further than thy can see. :Taggerung! Zann Juska Taggerung! :Deyna, the babe at the ford, :Who was taken by a vermin lord, :Taggerung! :Deyna, an otter brought up to kill, :Even though 'twas against his will. :Taggerung! Zann Juskarath Taggerung! :Gruven Zann, false Taggerung, :Could prob'ly be killed with a bung, :Taggerung! :"Gruven Zann! Juskazann! :Take our name, rule our clan." :Taggerung! Zann Juskazann Taggerung! :Ruggan Bor, a dangerous fox, :Wish he was shut in a box, :Taggerung! :Ruggan Bor, :Awfully tall, :Taggerung! Zann Juskabor Taggerung! :Swift and silent as a breeze, :Always careful not to sneeze, :Taggerung! :Oh Taggerung, none can best thee, :Even those further than thy can see. :Taggerung! Zann Juska Taggerung! This poem was taken from the poems of Mauran Axestripe. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Log-a-Log :Ho, Log-a-Log wuz a meany beast, '' :''Could finish a whole Red'all feast, '' :''Sharp rapier an' ears so fine, '' :''Bolting down food, guzzlin' wine! :Oh, Log-a-Log 'as a tum like yores, '' :''He'll kick ye down on four paws, '' :''Crack yore back, break yore tail, '' :''Then on yore 'ead he'll shove a pail! :Once he went out on a boat, '' :''Sliced a ferret an' chopped a stoat, '' :''An' a young shrew named Brodda Tog '' :''Yelled, "Hip hooray for Log-a-Log!" '' Yep, this is another poem by Mauran Axestripe. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Soren’s Ballad Part One :::''The sad fate of my Holt is told :::In this song. :::Of death and hate, of love and fate. :::In the life of one still so young. :::My Holt destroyed, my family dead, :::The back of a spear cracked over my head. :::The life of a slave chained to an oar. :::My paws are sore, my back is rent. :::My last little bit of energy spent. :::The bosons whip cracks over the back. :::Of even one slave who was seeming to slack. :::My friend and I were planning escape. :::The boson’s knife we had in our hands. :::The click of the lock and vengeance were planned. :::The claws were swung, my back was torn. :::My life was finally spent. :::The Dark Forest gates were open to me as I sailed :::On the stormy sea. Written by:--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 20:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Woodland Lullaby Taken from A Coneslinger's Revenge :In the morning, the morning, the morning, :Midst leaves of great trees, :Skylarks do sing, do sing, do sing, :Their song carries on the breeze. :Brooks gaily babble, babble, babble, :Flowing into a stream, :Filled with small fishes, fishes, fishes, :Trout, pike, and bream. :In the evening, the evening, the evening, :The light begins to die, :Sun goes to sleep, sleep, sleep, :Stars twinkle in the sky. :So hush little baby, baby, baby, :And drift into a slumber, :Don't wake till the dawn, till the dawn, till the dawn, :Then I'll pick for thee a small yellow flower. Written by: Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Salamandastron :They say it's bigger than Redwall, :And that it lies right by the sea. :More than 300 paces tall, :That's much taller than me! :Ruled by badgers, home to hares, :A tall hill made of rock. :They say that all vermin it scares, :It's so safe they don't need a lock. :One day I may go there, :To see what I will see. :Us badgers are quite rare, :One day the ruler may be me! Taken from the poems of: Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 23:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Trisscar Swordmaid :A squirrelmaid, born of a fighter with swords, '' '' '' :''The best in many a-season. '' '' '' :''Taken into slavery, she was beaten and whipped, '' '' '' :''Living her years without reason. '' '' '' :''Her family was dead, killed off by the ferrets, '' '' '' :''Gone now were all her kin. '' '' '' :''Saddened by that last one un-pitying act, '' '' '' :''She sought to avenge the sin. '' '' '' :''Stealing the ruler's best ship from the fleet '' '' '' :''She and two friends sailed away. '' '' '' :''Chased on the high seas, but away from the ferret, '' '' '' :''She came to Mossflower one day. '' '' '' :''And to Redwall Abbey, where it felt just like home; '' '' '' :''The seasoned, yet peaceful abode. '' '' '' :''There she picked up the mighty and legendary sword, '' '' '' :''Humbled, yet proud of her load. '' '' '' :''And with a spirit of freedom ringing about her '' '' '' :''The squirrelmaid defeated her oppressor. '' '' '' :''She freed all the slaves and restored peace to the island; '' '' '' :''Now no one dared to mess with her! '' '' '' :''Sailing back to the Abbey the maid lived her days' '' '' '' :''Never failing too protect her friends. '' '' '' :''All vermin leave with haste at the sound of her name '' '' '' :''All the blaggards, foes, and fiends! '' '' '' :''The greatest with swords, true to her values, '' '' '' :''All of the vermin have paid. '' '' '' :''Great is the name, ne'er to be forgotten, '' '' '' :''The name of Trisscar Swordmaid! '' '' '' --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 07:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The Spirit of Martin the Warrior A flying stone Cuts to the bone And swords bring us great fear But nothing can harm our Abbey While Martin the Warrior is here! The tapestry With majesty Hangs there in Great Hall And while he watches over us, We know our Abbey won’t fall! --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The Prayer of an Oar Slave God Almighty, hear my cry Over the ocean, and by and by To escape this Hell, I do try. The pain reminds me I am alive How I wish I could curl up and die My paw doth falter; I drop the oar. ‘Twas not my fault that I was sore, Fear immerses me to the core. He and his whip will be coming ‘round, For it is a mistake he cannot ignore. His yell tells me that I did slack. I feel the whip across my back. I hear it crack, and crack, and crack. Though my body may be withered and spry It is in spirit I do not lack. I cannot take it—I grab the whip He is surprised, and he does trip. I start to yell; my tongue doth slip, “Harraway, to the Gates with you!” He whips again, and my back does rip. He walks away, for he has won— The nonchalant-like devil’s son. Who am I? I am only one, An oar slave on this wretched ship. I am chained and I cannot run. That last beating was one too much At the empty air my paw does clutch Let me die; for I need no crutch. My prayer was answered, for I am free, I’ve felt God’s almighty touch. When at noon the sun is high, Here my soul begins to fly. My lips let out a gracious sigh; ''Never say never, And never say die. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 01:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Prisoner The caged bird, in his dreams Returns to his homeland Forgetting my own self, every day and night, I think of my father and mother in the homeland And wonder how they are I look upon the river And it is like the one I knew so well in childhood Far from here. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Salamandastron "There is a place that you might see, If close enough and on a tree. Where dwells the valient, brave and strong, And battle creatures live along, Together in such harmony." "A place of wonder this must be! A Badger Lord and Long Patrol, To live in peace, yet meant for war. You must show me, or I can't, shan't, won't believe! This mountain must not be. For an attack by sea could happen easily! To have a mountain thus so stong, and creatures too... You lied to me! This is not true! Creatures of war can't live in peace. I won't believe until the day The Lord himself comes along this way! I've proved you wrong, and you must see, There's no such place standing by the sea." Then coming forth the Badger Lord Bending down to reach his sword, Did stride that way and simply said, "To not believe, you're mad, or dead!" --Brockkers the Fearless 23:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Farewell A poem intoned at funerals at Salamandastron. The last word is shouted. Good creature who gave your everything: Gave all that you can give: You who gave your very life That others then may live, Be sure that we'll never forget you, And remember us on your part, Because, my good friend of many long seasons, You'll always live on in my heart. We lived and fought together, the best of friends, It grieves me to think that this is where your path ends, But I will remember your brave heart so true And the time will come when I will be with you, But 'til then I'll recall your strength, brav'ry, and love, As you died giving full vent to our war-cry: Eulalia! --Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 20:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The Sable Quean :A young Blademaster, was he, :Carefree forever? We shall see. :Sent forth on a thrilling quest, :To Redwall Abbey, with another guest, :Subaltern Diggs, and with lots of food, :They set off in a very light mood. :O'er the hill, the beginning, :The start to an adventure bringing, :Joy and hatred, new friends made, :Old ones reunited, they won't fade. :Young ones stolen and taken back, :The warriors, they did track, :The vermin's lair, Brockhall, :Silence they greeted; there was no call, :No sign of Vilaya and her Ravagers, :No sign of any kind of jailer. :Vilaya recovered, killing her helper, :Regained her horde from her commander, :As Zwilt lay dead on floor of Great Hall, :At the feet of Clarinna, Martin's sword in paw, :Ambry Rockflash, chased the Quean until, :The sable fell and died, not by own will. :Feasting and drinking, singing and dancing, :That day was the day, when the evil lingering, :Finally lifted, and then three warriors, :Returned to their home, never sorrier, :Their mission fulfilled, they rested, :Until their days had finally ended. :No more was there an evil threat, :To Redwall and with that, the sun set. :Now old and grey, to this day, :Those memories are not faraway, :Comrades true and enemies dead, :Nothing more is ever said. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Wilted Rose ''From Brome's point of view. A wilted flower lies on the ground – Death and carnage all around. Tears are soaking Rose’s gown – Wilted flower on the ground. A blade, forgotten, lies nearby; There comes a sob, and then a sigh, As the Warrior wonders why. A blade, forgotten, lies nearby. Alas, I could not take a life, Despite all of this pain and strife, For I knew what was wrong and I knew it was right. I’m glad I could not take a life. But why could not her life be saved? I don’t like to stand beside this grave And feel sorrow’s eternal wave. Why could not her life be saved? I know that part of life is death, But then she breathed her final breath. Her was life stolen: another Seth. I know that part of life is death. On her grave the roses grow And you can be sure: you can know That every springtime there I’ll go To where on her grave the roses grow. --Snowpaw the Wild - I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 20:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Past Memories of the past, Forever in my mind. From the first to the last, See what you can find. The love of my life, Killed by my foe, The pain and the strife, How I loved her so. I wandered far and wide, Helping those in need, I had a grieving side, I was sad by the deed. I was friends with the Lord, Met the mountain bat, Gained myself a sword, I fought the raging wildcat. I built the Abbey Redwall, Along with all my friends, Ranging high and tall, It wasn't my path's end. I found my homeland shore, Not knowing my father's past, I found out about their war, Dangerous and fast. No more will I fight, I hung my sword in peace, Knowing my life's plight, Knowing wars will never cease. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Rackety Tam Tam, Tam, Rackety Tam, Sharpen the edge of your shield. Tam, Tam, Rackety Tam Martin's sword you shall wield. Go out and fight the battle, that which cannot be won, and not until you do so, will Gulo's reign be done! Prard Grrr... 23:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) to Be Alive when she left me I died my heart did not survive it seems that love to me had lied Will I ever revive This heart is broken Will it ever heal This heart is spoken Of with pain to seal Me in my destiny of death Life was sweet Until it took away her breath But to be alive in her something to be of so much worth To make life clear not a blur To give me a rebirth Maybe I'll find life in death When at Dark Gates I rest When we met again after my final test -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Those Eyes This is based off a dream I had when I was a seven years old; it still haunts me. It was a dream about these beady red eyes just watching me while I was walking to school (at night. :P). Those eyes were watching me as if they wanted to kill me and my dreams. So I'm going to write a poem about it, although I feel it will just raise my fear even more. But I'm going to be strong, and actually do this. :Those eyes watch, :Those eyes stare, :Those eyes are mine. :Look if you dare. :Everyone fears me, :Everyone spreads lies, :They say I'm a monster, :Only through their eyes. :I'm more than a monster, :I'm more than a myth. :I'm your worst nightmare, :The trickiest of tricks. :So follow my eyes, :Go for your dreams. :Because I'm your worst nightmare, :Killer of dreams. ~[[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Vesper the Brisk']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Even a war-lady loves to talk!']] 17:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Defeated :Enemy warlords, did they fight, :They didn't know what was wrong or right. :Evil and cunning, they saw Redwall, :By Martin's blade, did they fall. :Cluny, Marlfoxes and Ruggan Bor, :Countless vermin, and so much more. :Each one failed to conquer it, :Ending up in a dark dark pit. :If you are foe, then watch out, :You'll be challenged to a bout. :Under no whip, will we bend, :Redwall will never, never end. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Peace This poem just suddenly sprang into my head and I just had to write it down before I forgot the lines. :I hold no sword to kill or slay, :No fearsome axe for me to wield, :Fallen loved ones, there they stay, :On a blood-strewn battlefield. :I'm not for war, I crave peace, :I'm only used to read and write, :I'm nought but a simple beast, :I have no will or strength to fight. :The warriors fight and risk their life, :Against the evil vermin lords, :They push through the pain and strife, :And battle with savage hordes. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Mole Dance I wanted to try my hand at writing a poem in molespeech. I hope it's alright. (: Twurl thoi partner roun' ee flor Tap thoi paws en toime, This is 'ow ee molers darnce W'en ee moosic plays If ee choose to darnce wi' oi, Oi'll bow to ee, yung maid, An' take thoi paw en moin. Oi'll twurl thee araond ee flor, An' mayhap steel a kiss, Then let ee go a-blushen Back to ee par'ner agin. Twurl thoi par'ner roun' ee flor Tap thoi paws en toime, This is 'ow ee molers darnce W'en ee moosic plays! (Twirl your partner 'round the floor Tap your paws in time This is how the moles dance When the music plays If you choose to dance with me, I'll bow to you, young maid And take your paw in mine I'll twirl thee around the floor, And mayhap steal a kiss, Then let you go a-blushing Back to your partner again. Twirl your partner 'round the floor Tap your paws in time This is how the moles dance When the music plays) Redfarl 00:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The Warrior I am a warrior. The glittering sword is alive in my hand. Swing, lunge, parry. Chivalry rules all. Behind me stand the defenseless. Ahead stands the Warlord. Taunting, cajoling. I will not back down. The blood of many has been lost to him. I fight. We both battle hard with skill. I tire. A helper arrives. His shield is strong and his javelins are sharp. The Warlord runs in fear. I have done my duty. I am a warrior. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Skelton's Glade This is a free-verse about Vilaya and her family. Skelton's Glade, Skelton's Glade. The name whispers in the wind of the darkened meadow. Skelton's Glade, Skelton's Glade, abandon hope all ye who enter herein! Dare ye come into this place of blood and the dead, filth and lust? Of clanhood, siblinghood and vermin sly? Bring yer weapon iffen ye dare! Here Ephraim, the patriarch lies, surrounded by the sins of his family. His sons and heirs, Samson and Greengate lie beside him for eternity, slain by their younger sister's paw. For she was driven by vengenace, driven by death and answered naught but to one name: Not Vilaya Regina Skelton, but rather Vilaya the Sable Quean. Enter the Glade if you dare. The clan shall receive you now..... Written by SalemtheCruel Otter's Marching Ballad Left! Right! Up! Down! Don't ye never whine nor frown! Down! Up! Left! Right! Soon the end'll come in sight!" On an' on an' on an' on! March until the journey's done! "Ahoy there, Skip! Seem's all ye say Is march 'n march' yore paws away. We've passed this hornbeam three times now; We think ye might have lost yore way!" "Get back in line and shut yore gobs! I ain't never lost, ye swabs. I know's exackly where we are; Now foller me, ye lazy mobs!" Left! Right! Up! Down! Don't ye never whine nor frown! Down! Up! Left! Right! Soon the end'll come in sight!" On an' on an' on an' on! March until the journey's done! "Hi, Skip! This sure don't look like 'ome; 'Tis full o' swampy mud an' loam. The sun 'as long since set an' gone; You sure you know just where t'roam?" "Get back in line and shut yore gobs! I ain't never lost, ye swabs. I know's exackly where we are; Now foller me, ye lazy mobs!" Left! Right! Up! Down! Don't ye never whine nor frown! Down! Up! Left! Right! Soon the end'll come in sight!" On an' on an' on an' on! March until the journey's done! "O Skip, the sun 'as rose agin, An' our patience 'as wore thin! This new land's desert, dust, and dirt; T'is where no otter's ever been!" "Get back in line and shut yore gobs! I ain't never lost, ye swabs. I know's exackly where we are; Now foller me, ye lazy mobs!" Left! Right! Up! Down! Don't ye never whine nor frown! Down! Up! Left! Right! Soon the end'll come in sight!" On an' on an' on an' on! March until the journey's done! " All right, Skip, now what do we do? We're back 'ome now, that much is true, But not because we follered you; We follered the smell o' yore wife's stew!" "What'd I tell ye lazy mobs? I weren't never lost, ye swabs! We drill again at dawn's first light; Now get t'bed an' shut yore gobs!" Left! Right! Up! Down! Don't ye never whine nor frown! Down! Up! Left! Right! Soon the end'll come in sight!" On an' on an' on an' on! March until the journey's done! From Gingiverian by ScottyBlue Weather in the feilds In the harsh, hot feilds where farmers dwel, The sun beats hot onto their backs, But the rainclouds swell, And wind rebuilds, To destroy this boiling day. Thunder booms and lightning strikes, dark clouds cover the sky, The rain pounds hard, upon the rocks, Be careful not to drown! Then the storm does cease, and clouds lay light, The sky is blue again, But the ground is not yellow! Like a down-right soaked fellow, But covered in puddles and stains! So when the feild drys, And the sun out again, May the laboured farmers resume their work, And plant the crops, ''In order to survive. May Streamdog 14:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Of The Eastern Shore Martin the Warrior, legend of all, Fought for what was good and right. For he was the Guardian of Redwall, And much fame came in his light. But before fortune, trial must come, And The Rose would wither and die. So his heart was broken and he could not love, Nor did he ever try. Just like The Rose he passed away, And from his body was gone. But in our hearts his memory, Forever will live on... -FF Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 16:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ritual Chant for deceased Warriors of Salamandastron For all those who have gone to their final Rest Who thee by faith, they would have never guessed Let their name be forever blest Eulalia! Eulalia!! Thou with thy fort, thy stronghold through the night thou, Lord, thy captain, they fought with all their might and thou, in the darkness, they stood throughout the fight and in the midst, they drew out their true light Eulalia! Eulalia!! O all thy fighters, strong and full and bold O they fought, they fought like those of old and they won victory's title of gold and let them, let them thyselves behold the true glory, the glory of a hundredfold Eulalia! Eulalia!! - Abbot-Bernard The Song of the Sword A sword is such a beautiful tool, though I say it is wielded by a fool who chose power over sense and then he thinks himself great, hence he charges into battle poised for death the axe cuts off his source of breath fool lays on the ground dying here, wishing he had used a spear! User:Mewtworules The Funeral Chant of the Whisperers This is an eerie chant used by the Whisperer tribe of bats in my story ''Gingiverian to honor the fallen at a battle site, ending with the traditional Battle cry of the creatures. It's effect comes across best if one imagines the tens of thousands of tribe members gathered in standing position in a ring about the battle site, right wings upraised, torches held in the left wings, all of them swaying rhythmically side to side. Whisperers, Whisperers, Stand ye side by side, by side, Raise thy wings; honor thee These brave beasts who've died, who've died. Hold your torch aloft, aloft; Raise thy right wing solemnly, The beasts that lieth here today Died to keep us free, us free. In battle with our foes, our foes, They fell defending friend and kin; Remember well, all of ye, This sacrifice by them, by them. Whisperers, Whisperers! Remember why ye still are free! Honor thee the fallen brave! Give your battle cry- SHAAAAIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" -By '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!''' 16:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction